Known passive optical routing means use wavelength multiplexing. The destination of a message is then defined by the wavelength of the pulses constituting the message, with the wavelength thus constituting the address of the message. Such passive optical routing means place various troublesome constraints on the implementor of the communications system, e.g. minimum spacing between spectrum channels, amplifiers having adequate gain flatness as a function of wavelength, and reconfigurable emitter assemblies.